


The Last Dance of the Time Lord Princess

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Series: The Honoured HQ [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, London, Post-Episode: 2018 New Year's Resolution (Doctor Who), Pre-Episode: s12e01 Spyfall Part 1, Singing Towers of Darillium, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: The final and explosive end to the Honoured HQ.
Relationships: The Master/Jennifer Nikolaevna Song
Series: The Honoured HQ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071776





	1. The Nightmare

The room was dark and quite apart from the sounds of the clock ticking during the stillness of the night. The wind howled at the rain whilst the wind ripped the remaining leaves off the trees. The moonlight shone into the room through the crack in the curtains creating shadows on the wall that danced to an invisible tune as ghosts all in white danced and sang the lost tune of a destroyed past. The woman in the bed sat up with the thunder that ripped through the sky as she looked at the ghosts by her bed. 

'Who are you?' She asked the ghosts who became the deceased members of the Gallifryan Royal Family. 'Every night you come.' 

'And we will.' The male ghost at the head of her bed said. 'Until you can break free from the Master.' The ghosts began to swap positions as the female ghost of her aunt came to take her uncle's place. 

'Have you said your prayers?' She asked. 'The Gods are everywhere.' She said before placing her hand to her lips before pressing her hand to the woman's hair. 'Sleep well with this aunt's kiss.' The younger of the ghosts was being lifted up in the air as he spoke as the woman turned to look at him. 

'Can I tell you a secret? I'm going to die soon. We all are.' He said before speaking to her. 'Do you have a secret.'

'I don't know who I am anymore.' The woman said. 

'That's silly.' The boy said. 'Everyone knows who they are.' The thunder ripped through the sky again as the ghosts scarpered but always whispering the name of the Master before disappearing as the woman screamed waking up everyone in the house as River came in. 

'Jennifer?' She asked looking at Jennifer who was cowered against a wall. 

'The voices keep coming back.' Jennifer said as she sat on her bed with her Mother. 'I keep seeing Aunt Rivina and Uncle Randolph.' 

'That's all they are.' River said. 'You're having a nightmare.' Jennifer looked at her before getting back into bed as River looked at her. 'Try and get some rest sweetie. You have a big day tomorrow.' 

The traffic seemed to be going slower than usual on the way to the Honoured HQ as Jennifer sat in the car with Kate and Rose next to her as they looked out of the window as Kate handed Jennifer a file as she looked through it. 

'I thought this might be of interest to you.' Kate said. 'C at MI5 wants us to look at some weird cases of agents being found with their DNA being rewritten.' Jennifer opened the file before leafing through it. 'He has called in others to help us as well.' 

'So, every organisation except us have had agents coming back with changed DNA.' Jennifer said as she looked at Kate. 'Well, when we get to base, I want a full report of this before the others arrive. And we need to find out who is responsible for all of this.' 

'Well, there is a guy called O.' Rose said as Jennifer looked at the photo as Rose noticed her tense up. 'It's not who you think it is Jen. He's long gone and his bastard son is gone with him.' The car pulled up to the doors of the HQ as Jennifer got out before walking into the foyer where the receptionist was stood talking to her friend before stopping when Jennifer walked past before speaking to C who was on the phone. 

'C it's me Jennifer. I want you to ensure that the Doctor is with the group. She is the only one who can help us with this. I want her brought to the Honoured pronto.' Jennifer said hanging up the phone and walking to her office to begin with her work but her eyes kept looking at the photo before she stood up and walked out of her office to the meeting room for the briefing. On returning back she noticed her stepmother Missy there as she looked at Jennifer. 'Missy? I thought you were dead?' 

'No, but I am here to warn you about something.' She said as Jennifer sat on her desk as Missy spoke. 'I have to tell you that O isn't who you think he is. It is the Master. He has set this all up to get your attention. Be aware my darling. He and another pet of his are after you.' 

'What why?' Jennifer asked. 'How can he have another pet after me? Why does he want to harm me like this?' 

'It's because of your bloodline and who you are and more importantly about who your mother is.' Missy said. 

'What has my mother got to do with all of this?' Jennifer asked. 

'Your mother had many enemies who would like nothing more than to kill her but when they found out about you. You became the target for them to kill as you are technically the Queen of Darillium and considered a great prize for people who despise your family. Now you don't have the protection of Queen Rivina. You need to hide Jennifer don't let them find you for your sake and the universe's sake.'


	2. Thirteen and Jennifer reutinte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her warning from Missy, Jennifer decides to go with the Doctor to see for herself if Missy is telling the truth or not.

The HQ was seemingly getting ready to wind down for the night when Thirteen and her fam arrived as the agents looked at her before waving and heading off again as Thirteen came to the foyer when she was ran over by Laz who was extremely happy to see her as he kept licking her face before a sharp whistle made him stop as he wondered back over to Kate and Rose as Thirteen stood up. 

'Well, at least you haven't changed in the way you make an entrance.' A voice behind her said as Thirteen turned to see Jennifer stood in her office doorway before coming to greet her before looking at her. 

'I would have been here sooner if the car hadn't played up.' Thirteen said as Jennifer rolled her eyes before nodding her head to the other three who looked beyond confused as Jennifer nodded to them to follow her down the corridor to the medical room where Martha was just finishing up as she came over to Jennifer before handing her clipboard over to her. 

'Is the pattern the same on this one as it is on all the other agents?' Jennifer asked as Martha nodded. 'Good, well thanks for that Martha and I will see you tomorrow morning for any updates that may occur.' 

'Yes, Miss Song.' Martha said as she grabbed her coat before locking up the cupboard and heading off to join the others as Jennifer walked out with Thirteen and the others to her office where Laz was busy chewing a lump of meat that Kate had given him. Jennifer talked through the plan to the group before deciding to come and join Thirteen in the TARDIS completely ignoring what Missy had warned her about.

The heat of the setting sun of the Australian Outback was felt even before the doors opened as Jennifer came out of the TARDIS after Thirteen with Graham behind her as she stood next to Thirteen as O came over to them as Jennifer felt herself relax as he didn't look like the bane of her nightmares; the Master. 

'I see you've made yourself a decent home.' Jennifer said looking at him. 'You know the Doctor and this is Graham.' 

'Nice to meet you and to see you all again.' He said as he lead them all inside before shutting the door behind him as Jennifer went to make the tea before coming to sit down on the sofa with Graham.


	3. Because We're Under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer tries to convince O to come back to The Honoured.

Jennifer stood at the window looking out across the Outback as O came to stand next to her as they watched the guards walk about monitoring what was going on whilst Graham was making the tea. 

'Why do you want me to come back?' He asked as Jennifer turned to look at him.

'You know know why.' Jennifer said. 'Its because we're under attack and you know we need you.' O looked at her just as Graham came in with the second cup of tea as they came to sit on the sofa again. Thirteen came out of the TARDIS with a jug as Jennifer turned to look at her. 'What the hell is that meant to be?' 

'Ice tea.' Thirteen said as Jennifer looked at her. 'Possibly.' 

In America, Yaz and Ryan weren't doing much better as they had got into the building and conducted an interview with Daniel Barton as they looked through his file as they noticed he was looking at different organisations that he wanted to take control of. One logo for one caught their eyes. A swan with it's wings spread as though it is about to take flight stood on the left hand corner of the page. The crest of the Honoured HQ. Yaz took the folder before they came to join the others in the TARDIS as they showed it to Thirteen. 

'How are we going to know what his plan is if we can't get to him personally?' Thirteen asked. 

'He's invited us to his birthday party.' Ryan said as Thirteen looked at them before Jennifer nodded her agreement. 

'Let's crash this party.' Jennifer said as they followed her to get ready. They arrived at the cornfield outside his house before they walked in as Jennifer held onto her long backless dress as her blonde curls were kept in an up do similar to what her mother had on Darillium as they walked through the gates and into a mini Vegas style party. 'Which one is he?' Jennifer asked Ryan. 

'That one there.' Ryan said as Jennifer walked towards him as he turned to look at her. 

'Can I help you? I don't want any press here.' He said coldly as Jennifer retuned his cold smile. 

'Oh, I am no press reporter.' She said before holding out her perfectly manicured hand for him to shake. 'You would have heard of me through my organisation the Honoured HQ?' 

'The Honoured HQ?' Daniel asked pretending not to know what she was on about as Jennifer narrowed her eyes. 'No clue Miss....?' 

'Song. Jennifer Song.' Jennifer said coldly as she looked at him. 

'Well, then Miss Song. I have no idea what you are on about with this threat.' He said before noticing someone across the room. 'Excuse me.' 

'Oh, this is far from over Mr Barton.' Jennifer said coldly. 'You don't know who you are messing with.' Jennifer walked over to Thirteen and the others as Daniel decided to leave as Jennifer nodded to the others to follow him on the motorbikes.


	4. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal of the Master as trouble brews when he kidnaps Jennifer right in front of the Doctor and her fam.

The group boarded the plane after Daniel before walking to the direction of the cabin as Daniel set the plane in flight as the fam fell on each other as Jennifer stood up as she looked at Thirteen before going to the window as she noticed O’s house as Graham turned to speak to him.

‘Is that your house out there?’ He asked as Jennifer looked at the scene developed in front of her as O walked down the isle as he spoke. 

'I said to look for the spymaster or should I say Spy... master.' He said as Jennifer went pale as Thirteen pushed Jennifer behind her as The Master looked at Thirteen before grabbing Jennifer by her waist. 

'You leave her alone.' Ryan said. 

'You lied to me.' Jennifer said glaring at him. 'Where is the real O?' 

'He is here in my pocket.' The Master said as he produced a matchstick box with a little figure inside as he looked at it whilst holding Jennifer with one arm as he spoke. 'I ambushed him during a mission and took his place at the Honoured it was the only way I could get close to this one without arousing suspicion from her but one of her friends knew the truth.' He said. 

'I have got to get to Barton.' Thirteen said as she found out that Barton had gone as The Master had gone with Jennifer as the plane started to go down as Thirteen grabbed the wheel before landing the plane as she got off.

'Doc, where you going?' Graham said as she started to walk off. 'Doc?'

'I need to get Jennifer back from him.' Thirteen said looking at them. 'River will kill me if she finds out that the Master kidnapped her.' 

'What do you think he will do to her?' Yaz asked as she looked at Thirteen.

'I don't know what he'll do. I hope he doesn't do what he did to her last time.' Thirteen said. 'I am not having her stuck with another killer baby.' She walked away as she went to go and find the Master. 

'Doc, just be careful.' Graham said as they walked in the other direction to find Barton.


	5. Paris 1945

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen goes to find the Master as she wants him to give Jennifer back as he reveals what has happened to their home and his dark plans.

The tower was covered in fog as Thirteen stood waiting as the Master came out as he looked at her as he came to stand next to her as she looked at him quite annoyed as she spoke to him. 

'How's the shoulder?' She asked pretending to care as she continued to glare at him as she walked around the tower as she turned to him again. 

'Painful.' He said as she looked at him. 

'Where's Jennifer?' She asked. 'Where have you got her hidden?'

'Somewhere where you can't find her.' The Master said. 'Somewhere far away from everyone.' 

'What do you want?' She asked. 

'To tell you the truth about home.' The Master said. 'Gallifrey is destroyed.' Thirteen looked at him. 'I destroyed it due to their lies about the Timeless Child.' He said as Thirteen glared at him coldly before speaking again. 'Tell me where the hell my daughter is.' Thirteen said as she decided to threaten him to find out where Jennifer was being held hostage clearly against her will. 'If you don't then I will tell my wife what has happened.' 'Woah,' He said looking at her. 'You make a move on me then I will kill your brat.' 'Answer the question.' Thirteen snapped. 'Where is Jennifer?' 'I will never tell you where my future wife is.' He said. 'I am going to marry Jennifer she is rightfully mine and I will have more kids with her. She gave me a son and I want more from her.' 'At the cost of what?' Thirteen asked. 'The cost of her life? She nearly died giving you a heir. You would really put her through that all again.' 'I don't care about her. I don't care if she dies giving me ten million sons as long as she does.' The Master said as Thirteen glared at him as River came in to join them as she looked at the Master. 'I thought I told you clearly last time to leave Jennifer alone.' She said as she looked at her. 'Are you going to tell me where you are hiding her?' 'Somewhere you want to forget. Darillium.' He said as River glared at him, a hard cold glare as she walked away before turning to Thirteen. 'A word in the TARDIS NOW!' She snapped as Thirteen followed. Thirteen sat in the TARDIS with Laz curled up next to her on the floor as River was pacing up and down quite annoyed as she looked at Thirteen who looked away as she focused on making sure Laz was ok before standing up. 'How could you let this happen?' She asked glaring at her. 'You were supposed to be keeping an eye on Jennifer.' 'How was I to know that O was the Master?' Thirteen asked as Laz was asleep on the floor. 'If Rose and Kate could see through his disguise. You could.' River said angrily. 'If she ends up with another killer baby then I will never forgive you.' River snapped as she walked off to their room to go to sleep as she was angry that this had happened. Thirteen looked at Laz who stood up as he walked into Jennifer's room on the TARDIS. Thirteen looked at her room as the double bed that was empty and the desk in the corner was kept neat and tidy as the laptop was closed as her diary was there open as Thirteen looked at the pages that were open as she tried to see if there were any clue on where she was or what was happening. The fam were asleep in their bed as they had heard the argument between the Doctor and River as they were worried as they wondered where Jennifer was and if she really was on Darillium.


	6. Darillium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen and River along with the fam begin looking on Darillium for Jennifer but to no avail.

The group had split up to search the remains of what was once home to the family. River and the Doctor walked to their old home near the towers as it was in ruins now. They pushed open the door to see that nothing much had changed as there was no sign that Jennifer had been here recently. The last time she had been here was ten years ago. River walked into her daughter's old bedroom to see her old ball gowns in the wardrobe and old books from her law degree at university.

'She's clearly not been here recently.' Thirteen said as the front door opened and closed as though someone had walked into the house. River stood at the top of the stairs as the figure was clearly female.

'Jennifer? Jennifer sweetie is that you?' River asked as she came downstairs.

'No River it's me.' The woman said as River looked at her.

'Rivina? Rivina thank goodness.' River said looking at her sister. 'We need your help. Jennifer has been kidnapped by the Master again.' 

'What?' Rivina asked as she looked clearly angry as she paced around the remains of the living room as she sat on the burt sofa. 'You have to get her back Melody. If you don't she will be dead.' 'Or she could have another killer baby growing inside her.' River said as Rivina glared at her. 'What?' 'That's practically a death sentence.' Rivina said. 'Think of how close you were to nearly losing her last time it happened!' 'Calm down Rivina.' River said putting her arm on her sister as she spoke. 'It won't come to that hopefully.' 'But what if you don't?' Rivina snapped. 'You better otherwise you will be sentencing your own daughter to death.'


	7. The Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master is stood in his bunker with Jennifer asleep on the cot bed.

The echoes of the footsteps of the guards woke Jennifer from her sleep as she looked around at the room that was dimly lit as the guards moved about shouting orders as the Master sat at the chair where the wireless was. He turned around to see her sat up in the bed.

'What are you doing up?' He asked before calling a guard to take her to the wash house. The two guards stood outside whilst she was busy getting washed and dressed for the day ahead while feeling incredibly sick. She slipped on the clean white dressing gown before coming back to the bunker with the two guards. Jennifer went to go and make herself a cup of tea. 'Will you shut that contraption up!' The Master snapped at her. 'I am trying to listen to instructions here and I don't want to miss anything because you want a bloody cup of tea!' 

'Well, I am so sorry.' Jennifer snapped back. 'I can't help that I want a cup of tea, can I?' As soon as she said that The Master got out of his chair as she looked at him. 'I didn't mean to snap. Carry on.' 

'You dare backchat me?' He said grabbing her by her throat as the two guards who were stood there watching what was happening as the Master glared at them. 'Leave us.' They left as the Master turned back to Jennifer before advancing on her. 

Back in London, Kate and Rose were heading up the Honoured as Laz was wondering about as Donna came up to them before placing the teas down as Rose nodded her thanks as Donna spoke. 

'Still no news on Jennifer?' She asked as Rose shook her head. 

'No nothing. We've heard nothing from her since she left with the Doctor to see O and that was weeks ago.' Rose said as she picked up her phone before calling Jennifer again only for the phone to cut dead. 

'You don't think she's in any trouble do you?' Kate asked as Rose shrugged. 

'The Doctor will look out for her.' Martha said coming into join them as she sat on the chair as Laz came over to her as River and the Doctor came in as they stood up to greet them. 

'Any news?' Rose said. 'Where's Jen?' 

'The Master's got her.' Thirteen said as gasps echoed around the room. 'We need to head up the search for her and find out where he's hiding her.' 

'No need.' A voice behind them said as they turned to see Jennifer stood in the doorway looking dangerously ill. 

'How on Earth?' River asked. 'How did you get away?' 

'I ran away.' Jennifer said. 'I took a vortex Manipulator that we had here at the Honoured and used it to get away from him.'


	8. You Were Warned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer returns back to the Honoured HQ after escaping the Master but history is repeating it's self.

Jennifer was sat at her desk that afternoon trying to catch up on what she had missed during the time of her kidnapping. River came in with two cups of tea as she came to sit opposite her daughter as Jennifer looked up as River could see just how ill she was. Jennifer looked at her before taking a sip before standing up and rushing to the bin to be violently sick as Laz looked up as well. River shook her head before watching Jennifer come to sit down at her desk. 

'What is going on around here?' River asked looking at Jennifer who sighed before walking out of her office and headed to the toilets. She walked into a stall before resting her back again in the door before sighing again. The door of the toilets opened as Donna and Sarah came in as they were talking about events that were coming up at the HQ. 

'That was amazing what happened last week at the auditions for the new agents.' Sarah said. 'But the most great thing is Jen is back.' Donna grinned to her as they walked out in the corridor as Jennifer came out of the door before walking towards the sink as she got a comb out of her bag as she brushed out her hair before sorting out her make up and headed back out into her office. 

The following day, Jennifer was sat in her office as she noticed her stomach was hard rather than soft due to the fact that she had a bump growing when it shouldn't be as she looked at her stomach before trying to ignore what was happening as she opened her emails. Kate and Rose came in to join her.


End file.
